dragon_universe_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Saiyan
Saiyans (AKA Yasai) are a race that focus heavily on BP. As their power increases they gain access to transformations, becoming 'Super Saiyans'. They start on Planet Braal (AKA Vegeta) and have the ability to get stronger when defeated via an innate ability called Zenkai. Only a few races have this ability and Saiyans are the ones that rely on it most heavily, as well as receiving the largest benefit. So long as a Saiyan retains their tail, they are capable of turning into a Great Ape upon looking at the full moon (or by use of an artificially created one). This form greatly enhances their BP and modifies their overall stats. Upon gaining mastery of God Ki, Saiyans are capable of combining the might of a Super Saiyan with it; granting them a unique transformation: Super Saiyan Blue. Transformations * Great Ape (AKA Oozaru): The only requirement is having a tail. Although at first you won't be able to control it until you get enough BP (around 10,000), at which point you can learn Oozaru Control (a learnable skill). As you grow stronger the BP multiplier will lower. * Super Saiyan: This requires around 1 million BP (exact number depends on which class you are) and there are multiples way to get it. You can see a friend die, you can get more BP than needed (either 2x or 4x the req.) and just get anger and finally you can get inspired by another SSj which, pushing you to become a Super Saiyan next time you get angry as long as you have enough BP. Upon transforming into a Super Saiyan you will notice that it drains your energy substantially, however, the longer you stay in the form and train in the form the drain will disappear; your hair will slightly turn lighter giving your form a greater power boost. * Super Kaioken: '''Not really a transformation but when using the Kaioken technique as a Super Saiyan, it works in a different way. Rather than being a better power up in exchange of draining health it makes you jump to 200% power with an added drain in both energy and health. * '''Ultra Super Saiyan: This is not technically a transformation unto itself, more so an alternative to the mastered form of Super Saiyan. Unlike other SSj transformations you learn this one as a skill. It's unlocked when you reach 32 million BP while in SSj. it's raises BP, strength and durability while lowering energy and speed. * SSj2: This form is obtainable through the same means as SSj1 but it requires much more BP (80 million base BP) * SSj3: Once again, this form is obtainable through the same means as SSj1 but the BP requirement is much higher than SSj2 (300 million base BP). Out of all the Super Saiyan forms this one has the highest drain. Over time, it can be mastered to lower the drain but even then it still drains much more energy than SSj2. * SSj4: This is probably the most unique transformation. It requires having a tail, as well as having mastered both SSj1 and SSj2 and for the player to have around 350 million base bp million Base BP. You must then use an upgraded artificial moon which will turn you into a Golden Great ape-- a small amount of time after which you'll transform into an SSj4. It's stronger than SSj3 and has no drain. It also has other perks such as improved regeneration and higher speed. * SSj Blue: '''In order to unlock this form, the only requirement is having 25% God Ki mastery. * '''Mystic: This is a skill rather than a transformation, however if activated it will change how SSj works. You will only be able to go SSj1 or SSj2, hair won't change anymore when transforming, there will be no drain, and it gives both transformations an extra 15% BP. Classes There are 3 Saiyan classes. * Low class Born with the lowest BP of the three, with a power comparable to humans however, they happen to have great potential and achieve the Super Saiyan form earlier. * '''Regular '''Average Saiyan nothing special. * '''Elite '''Starts with really high BP, starts with 2 extra skills (Galic Gun and Final Flash) and has an higher SSj1 BP requirement. Whether your a Low Class or a regular Saiyan is random whenever you make a Saiyan character. For Elite you are randomly given the choice to be one upon choosing Saiyan if there are less than a determined amount of Elites compared to the number of other Saiyan classes.. Category:Races